Jinsei o odoriakase
人生を踊ります is the Japanese verson of Dancing Through Life. Lyrics English translation FIYERO: There's nothing you can learn from school Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you Life is all about first having fun Cast school off Don't be afraid Kick school away Now! Let's dance, all of us together　 That's what life is If you dance, your heart　 Will be come bright and sunny　 Only idiots are happy Cramming their brains full of stuff Let's brighten life through dancing Without thinking about anything Let's live easily Being irresponsible is　OK！ Suffering, sadness Will all fall away and dissolve if you dance Don't think about anything Throw away your brain Let's dance and have fun That's my life SO! what's the trendiest place in town? GLINDA: Starlight Dance Hall! FIYERO: OK!　It's decided then. Let's dance until morning comes we'll have all the fun So, it's decided To the dance hall We'll all go together! We are stardust We may just be dust, but we're stars as well SHIZ STUDENTS: Let's have fun Let's dance FIYERO: The stardust will hold hands with each other ALL: Let's dance until morning comes That's ... life BOQ: Miss Glinda! Even just once would be fine, dance with me. I'll wait for you, all night! GALINDA: That's so kind of you! But, there's something that would make me even happier, what do you think that is? Ahh, that poor girl She is always just In a lonely way, watching Everyone else I would love for a friend to invite That poor she BOQ: Then I'll invite her! GALINDA: Ah, Biq! Really? That's so kind　 BOQ: For you, I'd do anything. GALINDA: Now that that's settled! FIYERO: So should I come meet you around eight? GALINDA: That would be great! The two of us GALINDA+FIYERO: Looks like we'd get along GALINDA: You FIYERO: I BOTH: Let's get to know each other better Let's hold hands and Dance NESSA: Elphaba ... I'm going to the dance hall too! I'm so happy It's a date with a wonderful guy I must say thanks to Glinda-san The two of us fit each other, Boq and I I want to get to know him well I want to hold his hands for a long time Please Elphaba. ELPHABA: Yes ... Hey, Glinda ... I was talking with Nessa about you - GALINDA: I was talking about you too! What do you think about tonight's party??? Hey, this goes Well with you! Black is totally in This is a present from me Take it, go on! Everyone will praise it, for sure! This is a sign of our friendship BOQ: Nessa NESSA: Yes? BOQ: Hey, Nessa? I have something to say to you Actually the truth is ... Tonight　the reason I invited you is - NESSA: I know. BOQ: Really? NESSA: It was out of pity, right? But that's alright, I'm still happy BOQ: No, no! That's not it, I mean, uh ... You are a wonderful person! NESSA: Aah, Boq! It's like a dream I've been always waiting For my fated person For a heart-pounding experience BOQ: Hey ... Let's go! NESSA: Eh?? BOQ: Let's dance! SHIZ STUDENTS: Let's have fun Let's dance The stardust is holding hands Let's dance until morning comes That's life Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kanji Lyrics: jinsei o odoriakase Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Romaji Lyrics: jinsei o odoriakase Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Fiyero Tigelaar Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble